Maine on postage stamps
statehood anniversary stamp]] Maine on postage stamps is the study of several postal issues of the United States Postal Service that feature the subject of Maine. The state's scenic beauty, flora and fauna, lighthouses, and state symbols have long made interesting topics for postage stamps. USPS Issues M 746.jpg|'1934' The National Parks issues of 1934 included a seven-cent stamp depicting Acadia National Park. Its first day of issue was October 2, 1934 in Bar Harbor. m 1095.jpg|'1957' A three-cent stamp issued in 1957 celebrated the 350th anniversary of America’s commercial shipbuilding industry, which began at Popham Colony, Maine. Its first day of issue was August 15, 1957 in Bath.Mystic Stamp Co. m 1384.jpg|'1969' A six-cent Christmas stamp in 1969 featured the painting Winter Sunday in Norway, Maine, by an unknown artist. Its first day of issue was November 3, 1969 in Christmas, Florida. m 1391.jpg|'1970' In 1970, a six-cent stamp was issued to commemorate the Sesquicentennial, the 150th anniversary of Maine's statehood. It features the painting The Lighthouse at Two Lights, Maine by Edward Hopper, which features the Portland Head Light at Cape Elizabeth. Its first day of issue was July 9, 1970 in Portland. m 1655.jpg|'1976' Maine's state flag was featured on a thirteen-cent stamp, part of a 50-stamp set issued for the Bicentennial in 1976. Its first day of issue was February 23, 1976 in Washington, DC.Mystic Stamp Co. m 1891.jpg|'1981' In 1991, an eighteen-cent definitive again showed the Portland Head Light. m 1971.jpg|'1982' The state birds and flowers issue of 1982 depicted Maine's symbols, the Chickadee and the White Pine Cone and Tassel. m 2472.jpg|'1990' The West Quoddy Head Light in Lubec was featured on a twenty-five-cent stamp as part of a set of five East Coast Lighthouses stamps. Its first day of issue was April 26, 1990 in Washington, DC.Mystic Stamp Co. m c138.jpg|'2001' A 60¢ airmail stamp again featured Acadia National Park as part of the Scenic American Landscapes series. Its first day of issue was May 30, 2001, in Bar Harbor.hipstamp m 3579.jpg|'2002' The Greetings from America set of 2002 included a 34¢ stamp depicting a moose. Its first day of issue was April 4, 2002 in New York City. m 3714.jpg|'2002' When the postage rate changed shortly after its issue, the Greetings from America set was reissued with a new 37¢ denomination. Its first day of issue was October 25, 2002 in New York City. m 4295.jpg|'2009' The Flags of our Nation set again featured the state flag, this time with a moose on a 44-cent stamp. Its first day of issue was August 6, 2009 in Washington DC. m 4748b.jpg|'2013' A Forever stamp in the Modern Art in America set reproduces a painting by John Marin titled Sunset, Maine Coast. Its first day of issue was March 7, 2013 in New York City.US Postal Service m 4791.jpg|'2013' A 46-cent stamp in the New England Coastal Lighthouses set features the Portland Head Light. m acadia forever stamp.jpg|'2016' In 2016, a Forever stamp was issued to honor the centennial of Maine's most famous national park, Acadia National Park. Its first day of issue was June 2, 2016 in New York City.US Postal Service Other Countries m antigua 1395.jpg|'Antigua & Barbuda' In 1991, a stamp in the Cog Railways of the World set featured the defunct Green Mountain Cog Railway on Mount Desert Island, now part of Acadia National Park. m uganda 1249.jpg|'Uganda' In 1994, a stamp in the Cats of the World set featured the Pemaquid Point Light, as well as a Maine Coon cat. References Category:Maine